captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
U-13 England
U-13 イングランド |image= U-13 England (CT).jpg |nationality=English |other_names=British Heavy Tank Army |first_appearance= }} (U-13 イングランド) is the U-13 football category of England, which was seen only as was one of the eight chosen teams to play in the U-13 International Tournament, and was U-13 Japan opponent in the quarterfinals. This team is known by its raw force, nicknamed the "British Heavy Tank Army". Description England was doing some team training sessions when the final team U-13 Japan arrived to the Paris soccer field. After demonstrating some rough play, Steve left the training to salute their opponents, but since he is very impatient, likes brawls, similar to Genzo Wakabayashi; so both of them had a duel, which was stopped by Karl Heinz Schneider. Quarterfinals On the game, Steve said that his team was to score at least 20 goals to Japan, but Tsubasa rapidly showed him that Japan was a good team. The Tachibanas scored with their Triangle Shot then Steve went with all his power and challenged Genzo once again, Steve did his long shot, Genzo tried to do a one hand saved but failed and the shot went to the goal post, then the ball bounced which Richard took advantage of to score. Later on, Steve went with his power shot and defeated Tsubasa, Misaki and Genzo's attempt to stop him. Nonetheless, Japan after all the substitution changes from Coach Shiroyama and the impressive acrobatic moves from Wakashimazu, nor Steve nor England could score again, and with the help of Matsuyama and Misaki, Tsubasa was able to equalize and then score with an overhead on the last minute to win the match. In the words of Rika Ozawa, Japan need Tsubasa to be on the offensive (rather than having Hyuga and the Tachibanas competing between each other). Strategy England's strategy relies mainly on raw power and strength (sliding tackles, shoulder charges or even lariats), as the British work as a "heavy tank offensive ensemble" with Steve as pivot and only forward. Steve goes near the opponent area with his Power dribble using his Long shot, similar to Jito's technique, the Special Pass using both spin and power to attempt to defeat Genzo Wakabayashi's S.G.G.K. but using the goal post to bounce the ball and MF Richard shoots to goal and scores. Steve's other special is the Power Shot, where he faces the keeper and shoots, despite his markers being in his way. With the force made by the shot, the ball impacts both the defenders and the keeper, and with raw force getting all thrown aside and scoring on the process. Uniforms *'1983 Anime:' Red shirt with two black hoops, black round collar and sleeve cuffs, ochre yellow shorts and pale yellow socks with a red stripe on top. Results U-13 International Tournament Knockout stage *''Quarterfinal'' ○ U-13 England 2 - 3 U-13 Japan ● Squad Gallery |-|1983= Steve ep99 (1983) 1.jpg|Captain Steve Richard ep99 (1983) 1.jpg|Richard scoring against U-13 Japan Steve Richard ep99 (1983) 1.jpg|Richard & Steve Richard - U-13 England.jpg|Richard |-|1983 (2)= Richard vs Wakashimazu (CT).jpg|Against Wakashimazu England ep100 (1983) 1.jpg|English midfielders England ep100 (1983) 2.jpg|Nicol England ep100 (1983) 3.jpg|Nicol vs Ishizaki England ep100 (1983) 4.jpg|Teasing Ishizaki England ep100 (1983) 5.jpg|Nicol vs Matsuyama de:U13 Weltmeisterschaft Category:Anime youth teams